


when i looked into your eyes, i felt as though i was drowning in them like the water we're wading in right now

by beccabecky



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, POV Dante Quintana, Pre-Relationship, and i was too lazy to get up and get my book, bc i wanted to write this scene, but like i forgot what exactly they said, it's not different tho, jeez these are a lot of tags, just different dialogue, pining dante but dante himself isn't aware that he's pining, so you're getting this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: Dante finally talked to the guy with the red shorts





	when i looked into your eyes, i felt as though i was drowning in them like the water we're wading in right now

He was staring at me. The guy with the red swim shorts. I was sitting on the ledge opposite of him, when normally I was in the water, doing my own thing and covertly studying at him. So I suppose there is a reason as to why he’s gawking at me outright simply because I was doing a different activity then I normally do. But if it is his reason, it’s a stupid one. 

I stared right back at him.

His dark brown eyes bored into mine. They were as dark as a coffee-colored void this time of day. They sucked me in like one, too. But at least I didn't feel as though I was dying. Quite the opposite, in fact. I felt... light. Like I could float out of this town and there would be no consequences for my actions. Except leaving him, of course.

I felt my face flush with embarrassment, we've been gazing at each other for far too much then what would be considered "normal", but he nor I seemed to be that normal, seen by this strange exchange. But the boy in question just continued to stare at me, not saying anything.

"I can teach you how to swim," I blurted out, my voice sounding all high and squeaky.

He sat on the ledge next to me, somehow being too close and not close enough. His eyes gleamed with mirth. "You sure you wanna teach me?"

"Well, it's better than those crappy lifeguards teaching you how to drown rather than swim," I retorted, squirming in my spot.

He shrugged, his dark tan shoulders going up and down in a fluid motion. "If you're so insistent... what's your name?"

"Dante..."

He snorted cutely. Oh, no, he's gonna be one of those people, isn't he?

"What's so funny?"

He waved his hand, trying to catch his breath and get my attention, which he already had. "No, no, you don't get it-" He looked into my eyes, and I suddenly started to like java, or a cup of joe, or whatever the _hell_ coffee’s called nowadays _ . _ "-my name is Aristotle."

I giggled, almost hysterically. 

"See? You get it!" I said gleefully.

He nodded along, acting almost drunk with happiness. I did that.

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's swim, Aristotle."

"It's Ari, actually."

"Alright, Ari then." I liked the feeling of his name on my tongue. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my hobbling through this scene with my crap memory


End file.
